


The Dragon and the Princess

by NightingaleComics



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Loss, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleComics/pseuds/NightingaleComics
Summary: He was there. And that's all Levy needed.Until He wasn't.





	The Dragon and the Princess

**_The Dragon and the Princess_ **

 

He was the source of her strength, even when she didn’t realize it. The infallible stubborn cockiness of the man was comforting to her. The brash way of his was equally so, until it was gone.

Taken, just like that and she screamed. Oh, how she screamed his name in such a way that no one had ever heard before. It was a heart wrenching sound, making ice cold fingers of fear clutch and strangle the heart.

Such pain in one word. It was unthinkable. One word, a name but screamed with so many emotions that it hurt all around.

It was a name spoken like an eternity had just ended. A Future no longer possible.

Cause how could it? He wasn’t in it any longer and she couldn’t bear it.

Tears soaked her face as strong arms held her back.

He was indomitable, unbreakable, unshakable. She had seen him pick himself up and keep going after Dark Guilds, and Dragons, and Black Wizards tried to destroy them.

But he willingly sacrificed himself, saving her and to the short heartbroken woman- it felt like her world had ended in that moment.

 

 

He was gone….

 

And in that moment, so was she.

 

In this fairy tale, the Princess watched as her faithful dragon died saving her from the Evil wizard and his army od Demons.


End file.
